Until the end
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Croatoan, Sam est infecté et Dean décide de lui ouvrir son coeur parce que, de toute façon, ils vont mourir non? Saison deux épisode neuf, rated M, WINCEST


**Épisode** : 2X09, Croatoan

**Title **: Until the end

**Rating** : **M, **Wincest

**Autres informations utiles** : L'histoire se déroule dans la saison deux, épisode neuf au moment où Sam est infecté par le croatoan et que Dean décide qu'ils mourront ensemble dans la clinique.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Dean referma la porte derrière le docteur Lee et la barra sans hésitation en baissant la tête d'un air désolé. Il se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes, mais Dean était déterminé. Il leva les bras en signe d'impuissance et alla se prendre une chaise.

-On aurait été mieux avec un jeu de carte ou du babyfoot, pour passer le temps.

-Dean ne fait pas ça. Barres-toi. Tu peux encore vivre.

-Pas question.

Il tourna les yeux en clignant pour faire refluer ses larmes avant de reporter son attention sur Sam. Son Sammy qu'il allait devoir tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

-File-moi ton arme et va-t'en!

-Pour la dernière fois, Sam, NON.

Sam jeta le sac de glace qu'il maintenait sur sa blessure par terre avec rage.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais faite!

-C'est à voir. Tu te souviens de cette serveuse à Tampa. Yeurk.

-Dean, je suis malade, répondit sérieusement Sam en esquissant toutefois un petit sourire. Je vais mourir, mais tu n'as pas à être dans la même galère!

-Non?

-Non. tu dois continuer!

-Tu penses que je le veux?

-Quoi?

Dean détourna le regard en cherchant ses mots, les yeux emplis d'eau avant de se détourner complètement. Il sortit son fusil de son jean en soupirant.

-Je suis fatigué, Sam. Fatigué de ce boulot. Fatigué de cette vie. Ce poids sur mes épaules… Je suis fatigué.

-Et alors? Tu vas abandonner? Tu vas te coucher pour crever? Dean écoute. Je sais que ce truc avec papa t'a beaucoup…

-Tu as tort. Ça n'a rien à voir avec papa. En partie, un peu, mais…

-Alors c'est quoi?

Dean releva des yeux si désolés vers lui que Sam eu un mouvement de recul. Mais qu'est-ce qui faisait autant souffrir son frère?

-Dean, dit le moi.

-Eh bien… Puisque je vais mourir de toute façon. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

L'aîné des deux frères s'approcha doucement de son cadet, cette fois déterminé à se soulager du lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il posa une main sur l'épaule musclée de son Sammy, l'autre sur sa nuque, approcha ses lèvres des siennes, hésita un instant et l'embrassa. Il sentit Sam se raidir prêt à se reculer, mais ne se démonta pas. Il approfondit le baisé avant de finalement s'éloigner un peu pour voir la réaction de son frère. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir devant le visage scandalisé de Sam.

-Dean, pourquoi…

-Ne dit rien. J'aimerai que mes derniers instants sur terre ne soient pas emplis d'un rejet total de mon frère.

Sam ferma les yeux et soupira. Cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait de lui….lui était parfaitement connu. Le désir, le besoin de chaleur humaine. Depuis Jessica, il ne s'était autorisé aucun écart, mais maintenant, comme Dean l'avait dit, qu'avait-il à perdre? Il se releva de sur la table et s'approcha de son grand frère.

-Dean, je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Le docteur Lee était revenu et cognait dans la porte pour qu'ils lui ouvrent. Sam se stoppa à quelques pas de son frère, déçu de ne pas avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son frère, mais en même temps soulagé de ne pas avoir franchi la dangereuse limite de la normalité. Dean haussa les épaules avec un soupir et alla ouvrir la porte à la docteure blonde.

-Vous devriez venir voir.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Sautons tout de suite à la fin de l'épisode, quand Dean et Sam boivent tranquillement une bière, accotés sur une clôture.

-Dean, à propos de tout à l'heure…

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Sam, je préférerais de pas en parler.

-Mais…

-Chut. Je croyais qu'on allait mourir. S'il te plait, ne dit rien, j'ai assez honte comme ça.

-Dean… j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu ne peux juste pas ignorer ce que j'ai fait?

-Non parce que… ça m'a troublé.

-Rien de plus normal Sam. Je t'ai embrassé! Tu devrais être dégouté et m'éviter à en mourir.

-C'est justement parce que je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça que je suis troublé. Dean, on a passé tant de temps ensemble, à se protéger. Nous sommes peut-être frère, mais…

-Sam, tais-toi.

-Non! Ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas normal pour la normalité. L'inceste est illégal, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de légal? Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai eu envie de plus! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps ça ne m'étais pas arrivé?

-Tu es genre asexué?

-Arrête de niaiser. Je suis sérieux.

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas dans un de ces rêves où on baise à mort jusqu'à mon cadran me réveille pour que je t'aperçoive dans un autre lit que le mien à l'hôtel.

-Dean, ce n'est pas un rêve. Est-ce qu'un rêve pourrait faire ça?, demanda Sam en allant passer ses mains sous le chandail de Dean.

-En fait oui…

Sam s'énerva du comportement bouché de son frère et le fit taire d'un long baisé langoureux. Il retira le manteau de son aîné avant de s'attaquer à son t-shirt.

-Sam, on ne doit pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que ce serait mal.

-Mais tu en as envie…

-Toi aussi.

-Tout est là.

Dean sourit et se jeta sur Sam. Ils se retirèrent mutuellement leur vêtement en s'embrassant passionnément. Sam allongea presque sauvagement son frère sur le gazon, mais Dean eu tôt fait d'inverser les rôles. Son corps nu se pressa contre celui de Sam qui gémit doucement en sentant leur membre excité se rencontrer. Les lèvres de Dean parcoururent son torse brûlant avant de revenir à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec envie. Sam releva les jambes et enserra les hanches de son frère rapprochant encore plus que possible leur corps en feu. Comprenant le message, Dean descendit ses mains vers les fesses de Sam entra un doigt en lui pour le préparer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait ça, il posait tous ces gestes avec un naturel qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il entra un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et entendit Sam souffler de plaisir.

-Assez niaiser Dean, c'est toi que je veux en moi.

-Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu résister encore longtemps de toute façon.

Il retira ses doigts pour entrer lentement combler le vide qu'il avait laissé. D'abord, Sam se raidit, mais il se détendit rapidement et l'incita à bouger avec de légers mouvements de bassin. Ce fut comme s'ils dansaient. Leur corps se complétant parfaitement. Gémissant et s'aimant comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Leur nom murmuré toujours plus ardemment par l'autre était transporté par la brise et leur souffle rauque brisait le silence. Ils virent finalement presque en même temps et Dean se laissa reposer sur Sam un instant avant de se retirer de lui. Il roula sur le côté dans un gémissement et son petit frère vint se blottir contre lui.

-Alors Dean. Rappelle-moi donc pourquoi tu ne voulais pas?

-La ferme.

Ils sourirent chacun de leur côté avec, en leur cœur, un sentiment de paix et d'abandon qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis longtemps.

-Sam, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-C'est ok Dean. Je t'aime aussi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais!

-Non, mais je le sais. On ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps seul avec une personne sans finir par l'aimer. C'est comme ça, même si c'est son frère.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Dean en se relavant pour s'habiller. Allez, bouge-toi. On doit y aller.

Ils se relevèrent et rassemblèrent leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

-OH NON!, s'écria Sam. Y'A UN PUTAIN D'ÉCUREUIL QUI PART AVEC MES PANTALONS!

Dean éclata de rire en voyant se frère courir après le malheureux rongeur et pensa que, même s'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais d'une autre façon que par ses actes, il aimait son Sammy plus que tout.

_**00oo00oo00**_

Alors? C'était chou hein? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe, mais ce n'est pas grave. En passant, je suis AFFREUSEMENT DÉSOLÉ! PARDONNEZ-MOI de ne pas avoir piblier la semaine passée! En plus je m'étais couché super tard la nuit de dimanche le 8 pour l'écrire et quand je suis arrivé pour le publier ça ne marchait pas et comme je partais pour paris le lendemain jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas publier. Eh oui, je suis allée à PARIS! Moi pauvre petite québécoise! HAHAHA! Bref, je suis donc de retour et pubier est la première chose que je fais alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez! Une review?

Addicted


End file.
